End Game
by thatwritergal
Summary: Shay accidentally kisses Ashley. Ashley kisses back but then she runs away? Shay thinks she likes Ashley. Ashley is still unsure. But what will happen to Shay's boyfriend Landon. Shay has a choice, Ashley or Landon? ButtahBenzo/Shayley
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever! I was reading some ButtahBenzo/Shayley fanfiction and was inspired to write my own! The first part of this story might be a little boring, but I needed it to have a story behind it! All in all, I hope you enjoy it. Comments are highly recommended, because I'm not sure if I will continue with this story. BUT if you do like it, I have another chapter that is MUCH MUCH BETTER THAN THIS ONE haha! And most importantly, I obviously do not own PLL! (kinda inspired from their instagram photos/tweets!)**

**...**

** (Shay POV)**

Ashley Victoria Benson is one of my best friends on the whole PLL cast. We have the same likes but we also have a lot of differences. Yet that's what makes us work, we complete each other, we balance each other out. She always makes me smile, even if I enter the set in a horrible mood, she'll always bring the sunshine out in me. I have to say, that girl is truly one of a kind.

It was five in the morning and I arose from a peaceful slumber. I pushed my fluffy comforter down to the foot of the bed and swung my feet around the side. I grabbed my phone from the side table and saw a text from a familiar blonde.

Ashley: Hey Shann, I have exciting news to tell you today when you get to the set! Well see you then! J

I smiled at the text. It was very unusual for Ashley to be so happy, so early in the morning. I placed my phone back onto the table and descended downstairs. I was making coffee when I felt a pair of muscular arms squeeze my waist, it was my boyfriend Landon.

Landon and I have been together for two years, and just a few months ago he started to sleep at my place more often. I wouldn't say we were "moving in together" but maybe something no so around those lines. I wasn't really ready to move in together, with PLL going on and other stuff; it just wasn't time for that sort of thing.

I was knocked out my thoughts when my phone rang. I wiggled out of his arms and ran upstairs. It was my alarm, I was late for work! I quickly gathered my things, changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank, and ran down the stairs. As I passed the kitchen I was pulled back into the pair of muscular arms. Then there were a pair of lips being placed onto my neck, I tried to escape from the surprise attack, but I couldn't get out.

"Lan not right now, have to go to work." I said as I tried to push him away.

"Shay, baby, I miss you. We never have alone time anymore," he said twirling me around so I was looking at him now, "I have an idea, next weekend, since you don't have to film, or go to an interview, or a photo shoot, maybe we could take a little getaway to my family cottage up in Shuswap?"

I looked at with a very confused look. Canada? He wants me to go to Canada with him for a weekend getaway? I guess I should, he is my boyfriend and everything. It's not like I had anything planned so I guess it would be okay. We've never really gone on vacation with one another before so this would be a change for once. I rubbed his upper arm and gave him a small grin.

"Yah okay babe," I said giving him a peck on his cheek and finally being released from his powerful grip. He looked at me with a huge smile as I stepped out of the door. I started up my car and quickly made my way down to the set. When I was at a stop light my head rushed with thoughts. I don't really think I like Landon as much as he likes me. Like the way he started at me all the time, he started at me like I was the light of his life, like I was his everything. Don't get me wrong, Landon is an amazing guy but I don't really think he's just the perfect guy for me. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a symphony of cars beeping behind me, I looked up and the light was green. I pushed all the thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on the road.

When I arrived at the set I walked into my dressing room and was immediately ambushed by a very happy Benson. She shut the door behind her and whipped out two lanyards out of her back pocket and shoved them in my face.

"Well good morning to you too," I said as I grabbed one of the passes out of her hands.

"GUESS WHO JUST GOT US TWO VIP TICKETS TO COACHELLA?! ME, ME, I, ASHLEY, THE BENZO TO YOUR BUTTAH, YOUR BEST FRIEND, AND NOW YOUR HERO!" she said as she jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"OH MY GOSH ASH THIS IS SO AWESOME! This is super amazing, I can't wait to go to Coachella with my best friend! We've been talking about this since forever!" I said hugging her.

Then I did what I might regret for the rest of my life, I leaned in and kissed her. I kissed her right then and there. I quickly pulled away and tried to speak when I felt her soft lips appear onto mine once again. I was so confused but for some reason I kissed back. I put my hands on her waist and she put hooked her arms around my neck. Suddenly I licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She gladly granted it and our tongues fought for dominance. Before things could get too heated, I pulled away. I heard her sigh, which made me giggle.

"Ash what are we doing," I say laughing then immediately stop when I stared into her ocean blue eyes.

"I don't know Shan, but I gotta go." Ashley said as she looked away from my gaze and ran out the door, slamming it shut as she left.

I was left in my dressing room, alone. Wondering what just happened and if it could ruin our friendship. Looking down at the pass I was given a few minutes ago, I read the date. 4/18 – 4/20, in other words the week I go to Canada with Landon. Could things get any worst?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a long time, I've been really busy lately. Don't worry cause the next chapter will be much longer haha (i just needed it to stop at a certain point for suspense!) ENJOY :) **

* * *

Shay literally ran through the halls, speeding, trying to find Ashley. Then she suddenly felt something hit her shoulder and turned around to see it was Lucy.

"Hey Shay, I was actually looking for you everywhere! Wanna go get some coffee after our set?" Lucy asked Shay with a big grin.

"I might have to take a rain check on that, sorry Lucy. I just have a lot on my mind and have to figure things out," Shay said running her fingers through her hair and never giving her petite friend no eye contact.

Just as Lucy was about to speak, Shay ran past her ending their conversation. She stopped when she appeared in front of Ashley's dressing room door. She tried turning the handle, but soon realized it was locked. Then she left out a breath, she had been holding for a while now, and began to speak through the door.

"Ash, Ashley, please open the door," Shay voice was shaky; "I know I messed up Ash, but please just open the door." Shay pleaded on and on as she heard Ashley's cries.

Then Shay pressed her back against the door and slid down it, so she was sitting against it. She let out a sigh of defeat, not knowing what to do next.

**(Ashley POV)**

I heard Shay through my door, she sounded worried and stressed, yet she wasn't the only one. I sat in my makeup chair crying my eyes out. My cries softened when I heard her begging stop. Her voice was comforting and warming, so when she stopped talking my heart broke even more.

I walked toward the door and slid down it, sitting on the floor. I missed Shay so much, but what just happened between us? I just kissed my best friend; nothing will ever be the same again.

Shay and I always did everything together. We took our breaks together, ALWAYS sat next to each other during table readings, and pretty much hung out together every minute and every second of the day. Shay was my other half, she just completed me.

I was shook out of my thoughts when I felt something hit my back. It was something with a sticky note attached to it; I picked it up and read.

_"I'm so sorry, but I'm leaving for Canada with Landon that week. But __**if you want it**__, __**it's yours**__. Love, Shay (ps. You will always be the Benzo to my Buttah)_

As I read the letter I wiped away tears that kept rolling down my face, then I picked up the Coachella pass that came with it. I took the pass and threw it across the room, letting out a loud scream. I sat there in silence, curled up into a ball with tears still falling from my eyes and my makeup a complete mess.

Then those words kept running through my mind, "**_if you want it, it's yours_**." What did those words mean? If I want_ what,_ what is mine? I squeezed my eyes shut and thought as hard as I could. If I want_ it_, what is mine? Then it hit me, it hit me hard. It's not a _what_, it's an _it_, and it's not an _it,_ it's a _person_, and that person is _Shay_.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

(Shay POV)

It was April 17, as in the day before I leave for Canada. I sat on my bed staring at an empty suit case. I didn't even know why I was doing this, oh wait I do. I'm doing this because my very loyal and very sweet boyfriend planned this all out for us and I do care for him, or do I? Lately I've been having a lot of thoughts about my life. It's just been pretty rough since "_that day". _Every time I go to set, Ashley is never there, mostly because she doesn't have any scenes with me. But despite that, she always use to come to set when I'm filming, even when she wasn't in any of the scenes.

To be truthful, I miss her so much. I miss her voice, laughing, talking, the stupid inside jokes we had, our hilarious Ustreams, our cute little lunch dates we would have, but mostly I miss her being around me. It might sound stupid, but when Ashley is around me I finally feel safe and wanted.

Every time I close my eyes, I replay what happened that day. The way I kissed her and the way she kissed me back, but then I remembered how she left me alone there. How she ran away and how I ran after her. Yet I feel a great sense of regret, I regret telling her I couldn't go to Coachella with a stupid note. I didn't have the guts to tell her to her face, I was pathetic. But in the note I sent her a _message_ that I hope she understood, it was subtle yet mysterious.

I was pulled back into reality when I felt a single tear stroll down my cheek and the front door slam, it was Landon. I quickly rose from my bed and locked the door to my room, and then I heard footsteps and sat back down

I heard a knock and pretended I wasn't in there, but then I realized he probably already heard me get up and lock the door.

"Shay, babe, open the door? I wanna see your beautiful face," Landon spoke through the doorway.

I wiped away the tear on my cheek and began to speak, "I'm busy packing, come back later," I said with an annoyed voice.

"But Shay.." he said trying to sound sweet and innocent voice, but obviously I was in no mood for this right now.

"But nothing Landon, just leave me alone for now." I stated, hoping he would finally just give up. Then I heard footsteps going down the stairs and I let out a sigh of relief. I know I was pretty rough on him but I'm just have a lot going on in my mind, and I need some alone time to process this all. Anyway, I was crying and looked terrible.

After that whole commotion, I decided that I should get some packing done since we're leaving tomorrow. So I stood up and walked toward my closet. I pulled things off hangers and threw them into my bag, praying that what I picked out was at least decent. I then crouched down to pick out my shoes when I saw a box.

I pulled the box out and placed it on the ground, as I sat crisscross on the floor. I began to go through the box and stopped when I pulled out a stack of photos. A smile spread across my face when I figured out what they were, it was photos from my first season on PLL.

There were so many photos, filled with so many memories. Then I came across a separate stack of photos that had note over it that said "My Best Friend." I ripped off the note to reveal dozens and dozens of photos of Ashley and I. These were photos of the year we **_first met_**.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_ It was at the very first PLL table reading. I was wearing my lace up brown leather boots, dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a knit oversized cardigan. Everyone else in the room wore actual comfy clothes, so I stuck out big time. Anyway, I arrived early so I sat alone, running my lines in my head over and over. This was until I heard a sweet, soft voice come from behind me and spun around to see who it was._

_ "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a very pretty blonde girl asked me, signaling to the open seat next to me. Immediately I got lost in her eyes, they were so blue, like the ocean. Then I suddenly realized I've been staring for a while, and I hoped she didn't notice. (I'm guessing she did cause she began to blush. _

_ "Oh yah sure, of course!" I said just a little too happy (haha). As she sat down, I couldn't help but notice how her hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders, her beautiful golden hair. She then began to speak and I looked back down at my lines, probably completely failing at acting natural._

_ "So, hey I'm Ashley, Ashley Benson." She said with a sweet, welcoming smile._

_ "Shay, Shay Mitchell. It's nice to meet you Ashley." I said shaking her hand and returning the smile. Ashley, hmm, I liked the way that sounded._

_ "Who are you playing?" the smiling blonde asked me._

_ "Emily Fields, what about you?"_

_ "Oh my gosh no way! I'm playing Hanna Marin, so I guess this means were gonna be best friends?" She asked nudging me a little and letting a giggle out._

_ "I guess so!" I said giggling too._

I was pushed out of my flashback when my phone began to ring loudly. I gently put the box of memories back into the closet and picked up my phone; it was a text from Landon.

Landon: I bought us some dinner and it's ready so you can come down stairs and join me.

After I read the whole text I set my phone back down, unlocked the door, let out a sigh, and departed downstairs to the kitchen.

...

(Shay POV)

It was 8am when my alarm clock went off; I rolled around in bed when I hit someone. It was Landon, WTF? Then I remembered that I fell asleep really early and forgot he said he was going to stay the night so we could leave on time in the morning. He then placed a kiss on my forehead and departed downstairs to get ready.

I hadn't finished packing so I threw the rest of my essentials into my luggage and jumped into the shower. When I got out of the shower, I put on my outfit for the day. I was wearing black leggings, with black leather tall boots, and a big knit sweater. As for my hair, I just sported my famous lose curly waves that I also wear on the show.

When I walked to the kitchen I grabbed a cup of coffee and saw Landon come in, all ready to go. Once he loaded the bags into the car, I grabbed my purse and we were out the door.

...

(Ashley POV)

It was 9am April 18, also known as the first day of Coachella, where I _should be_. But no, I'm laying here in bed, not at Coachella having the time of my life.

Big thanks to Shay Mitchell for this all happening. But I really couldn't blame her; her boyfriend is taking her on a romantic getaway. Why would she want to be with me when she could be with her boyfriend, all alone for a whole weekend.

Yet at the same time I was just so mad at Shay. How could she leave me? This was supposed to be _our_ weekend; we've been talking about and planning Coachella ever since we **_first met_**.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_I was late, I was soooo late. It was the first day of table reading for this new show, Pretty Little Lairs, which I was in, and I was so late. I ran into the studio and looked up at the clock as I ran past it, then I slowed my pace until I was walking, then I stopped in front of it._

_ The table reading was at 11am, my watch said 11:30am, but the studio clock said 10:22am. I then pulled my phone out of my purse and the time said 10:22am. I let out a little chuckle and a sigh of relief, and then as I passed a trash can in the hallway, I threw my watch right into it._

_ When I approached the door to the table reading, I took a deep breathe then stepped inside. I looked around the room. There were tables set into a shape of a square, many chairs, with a few people inside them. But there was one person who stood out from them all._

_ This mystery girl had dark long, curly brunette hair and she was just… flawless. I slowly approached her and spoke._

_"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"_

* * *

**Hey guys! So I'm really happy your enjoying this story! Sorry about how long it took to finally finish this chapter, I've been working on my school essays and packets. Anyway, if you enjoyed this, comment! Your comments are literally the only reason i keep writing this story! OH! And dont worry, i can assure you a #BUTTAHBENZO moment will happen in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
